haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Haikyuu!! Wiki:Guidelines/Media Policy/Overview
"This is the '''Image policy'."'' General Rules # Please do not upload: #* Everything listed below (excluding pornographic/offensive images) can be placed on your own user page, signature, blog post, or the likes, but not on any article pages. #* pornographic/''racist''/''offensive'' images. #* .gif images. #* watermark images. #* edited images (photoshopped, MS painted, etc). #* images not from the series, unless you're adding it to the Volleyball, Haruichi Furudate, or similar pages. # Please try not to: #* upload poor quality images. # Because we can not accept fanarts as official images, please do not upload any unless: #* You are applying for the fanart slideshow on the homepage. #* You are putting the fanart on your own user page, blog post, signature, or the likes. #** You must credit the artist and source (website, etc) in the "Summary" section of the image, unless stated otherwise by the artist himself/herself. # This is not mandatory, but please name the images according to the character/chapter/episode/etc. #* It's easier for users to search up "Hinata1.png" instead of "apoawfb1233.png". Image Format # Please categorize images you upload. #* If it's a cut from the manga or a screenshot from the anime, categorize the image according to the characters who appear in it. #** Character categories are: Images of ____ (character name) #** For example, if you upload an image of Kageyama and Tsukishima: categorize it with "Images of Tobio Kageyama" and "Images of Kei Tsukishima". #* If it's an entire page from the manga (Chapter 206 for example), categorize it with "Chapters". Specifically categorizing it with each character who appears is unnecessary. # Please tag your images. Refer to the top tabs for a list of image tags. # Please provide the source (episode/chapter number, etc) of the image. # When you upload an image to the wiki, please add these following headers to the page along with the information: #* Summary: contains the source of and information about the uploaded image. #* Licensing: the license of the uploaded image. Anime Images Please do not upload: # images from the anime that contain subtitles. #* Subtitles can be wrongly translated and we want all information on this wiki to be accurate. After you upload an image from the anime, be sure to add the episode number you got it from and tag it with the I-Fairuse-anime and I-Fairuse-screenshot-anime licenses as shown in the example. Manga Images Rules # Please try to upload raw images only. #* We are aware that you may not be able to get a hold of raws, so fan-translated images are allowed, but raws are more preferable. # Please do not remove/edit out the text from the raw image. # Please try to name chapter images as "Chapter _" (whatever number). Name special chapter images with the chapter's title. After you upload an image from the manga, be sure to add the chapter number you got it from and tag it with the I-Fairuse-manga license. Volume Images Rules # If released in the United States, please do not replace the original volume cover with the US version of the volume. Upload it separately and add it to the appropriate Volume page. After you upload an image from the volume books (volume cover, etc), be sure to add the volume number you got it from and tag it with the I-Fairuse-manga license. Character Infobox Images Rules Try to use full size/un-cropped images from the anime for character infoboxes. If the character hasn't appeared in the anime yet, use an image from the manga (which can be cropped). Galleries Character Pages Galleries are allowed for all character articles, but must be on separate pages. These gallery pages will always be linked to the original page by either the tob tabs or one of the sections in the Minor Character Infoboxes. Standard Information about Images Article images Images placed in the article pages are usually set like this: . Video Policy Rules # Videos must be related to the series. # Fan videos such as AMVs, MADs, etc. are not allowed. # The videos must be legal. Other Notes if you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page, the Contact us forum, or the Community Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation, Wiki Users and Contributors.